


Miedo, confianza y fe

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [21]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omander - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Omar no sabe cómo enfrentarse a esa situación. Sabe que a Ander le pasa algo, pero no cómo hacer que confíe en él. Aunque tal vez el problema sea precisamente ése, que ahora viven bajo el mismo techo y tener una relación secreta con alguien como él está bien para pasar el tiempo, pero no es tan divertido convivir con él.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Miedo, confianza y fe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado después del 2x04.
> 
> Fandom: Élite  
> Pairing: Omar/Ander  
> Prompt: libro

Omar no sabe cómo enfrentarse a esa situación. Sabe que a Ander le pasa algo, pero no cómo hacer que confíe en él. Aunque tal vez el problema sea precisamente ése, que ahora viven bajo el mismo techo y tener una relación secreta con alguien como él está bien para pasar el tiempo, pero no es tan divertido convivir con él.

Sube las escaleras, esperando que Ander no esté en su habitación porque no está seguro de poder enfrentarse a sus silencios. Cada vez le pesan más los minutos en los que están en la misma habitación y su novio no es capaz de hablarle, a veces ni siquiera le mira.

Así que cuando ve la silueta de Ander sobre el sofá, leyendo, se le detiene el corazón. De pie en el último escalón, permanece inmóvil algunos segundos, decidiendo si vuelve a bajar las escaleras o coge lo que ha ido a buscar antes de irse. Está a punto de dar media vuelta e irse cuando ve cómo su novio mueve levemente la cabeza en su dirección.

\- No muerdo, Omar.

Avanza hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio que comparte con casi un desconocido y se apoya en el quicio, observando a Ander.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro.

Ander se sienta en el sofá, deja el libro a su lado y le mira. El brillo que había en sus ojos cuando se conocieron ha desaparecido y Omar es incapaz de descifrar lo que esconde su gesto. Y eso le desespera porque antes era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Te dije que confiaras en mí.

\- Y confío en ti. Eres tú el que no confía en mí, Ander.

Se miran en silencio y Omar siente cómo cada segundo es una piedra que Ander está colocando a su alrededor para mantenerle alejado. Y empieza a pensar que tal vez no tenga fuerzas suficientes para tirar abajo ese muro.

\- Sólo venía a coger una cosa. Me voy enseguida.

Entra en el dormitorio, coge el cargador del móvil y da media vuelta para salir de allí. Tiene que contenerse para no echar a correr escaleras abajo y huir y a la vez quiere aferrarse a Ander hasta que confíe en él y le cuente qué le está pasando para que puedan solucionarlo juntos

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? –la voz de Ander tiene un deje de súplica.

Le mira durante unos segundos y entre toda esa tristeza que le acompaña últimamente, Omar puede ver al Ander del que se enamoró, el que iba a buscarle a la tienda cada día para poder pasar juntos 10 minutos. Y no puede no aferrarse a eso porque está enamorado y le quiere más de lo que creía que podría querer a alguien.

\- No quiero molestar –dice, señalando el libro, ahora olvidado.

\- Tú nunca molestas, Omar.

Coge la mano que le tiende su novio y se sienta a su lado después de apartar el libro. Nota un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal cuando su pierna toca la de Ander mientras su chico entrelaza sus dedos y juguetea con sus anillos distraídamente. Ese tacto, después de días sin apenas rozarse le da un vuelco al corazón.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, Ander. Si necesitas hablar… Cuando decidas que quieres hablar conmigo –se corrige, obligándose a tener fe en que su novio confiará en él en algún momento–, estaré aquí.

\- Lo sé –Ander apoya su cabeza en su hombro y a Omar se le escapa un suspiro

Acaricia los rizos de su novio y apoya la mejilla en su frente y, por primera vez en días, se siente bien, incluso cree que las cosas pueden solucionarse y que volverán a ser los mismos que eran antes de que se torciera todo de esa manera.

\- Pero aún no puedo, Omar –asiente para que su novio sepa que le ha escuchado–. Ojalá pudiera –le cuesta escuchar esas palabras porque Ander las dice en un susurro.

Ander pasa un brazo por su cintura y se abraza a él, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco que forman su cuello y su hombro. Respira hondo, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma que desprende su pelo castaño, y vuelve a meter los dedos en sus rizos para acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

\- Si vas a estar mejor sin mí en la casa…

\- Por supuesto que no voy a estar mejor sin ti –la voz de Ander suena apagada y su aliento le hace cosquillas en el cuello–. No quiero que te vayas, Omar.

Pasa su brazo por la espalda de Ander y la acaricia suavemente, notando cómo se relaja bajo su tacto.

\- Te quiero –Ander pronuncia las palabras mirándole a los ojos y siente cómo le quitan un peso de encima.

Porque en ese momento Omar se da cuenta de que lleva días atenazado por el miedo a que Ander hubiera dejado de quererle.

Le besa despacio, saboreando sus labios, deleitándose en el tacto y la calidez de su boca mientras deja que su miedo pase a un segundo plano. Porque lo importante es que Ander esté bien.

Empuja suavemente a Ander para que se tumbe en el sofá de nuevo, pero esta vez con la cabeza en su regazo y juega con sus rizos con una mano, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la otra. Cuando su novio coge sus dedos que rozan su mejilla y los besa, a Omar se le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo porque jamás ha visto a Ander tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

\- Estaremos bien –susurra, más para sí mismo que para Ander.

Porque realmente necesita creer que su relación tiene solución, que no va a ser el final de algo tan bonito después de todo lo que han tenido que sufrir.


End file.
